


Intoxicated

by infinitelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddly Harry, Drunk Harry, Flirty Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Harry, Jealouis, Jealous Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, OT5, Quiet Harry, Sappy, Sappy Larry, Sleepy Harry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, mention of blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelarry/pseuds/infinitelarry
Summary: "Lou, what happened last night?" Harry held his head and closed his eyes real tight because of his raging headache."Nothing much, just the usual."Or 4 different types of Harry whenever he gets drunk





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back at it again !! And surprisingly this is my first 4k fic because the first two just reached 2k fjdkgdskj I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it !! This was written at like 2 am-4 am-ish so please bear with my grammar and stuff :'( Also, I got carried away with the 4th part I didn't realize how sappy it was :'(((

 

 

Harry has different moods whenever he drinks too much. Louis has seen all these sides of him and he can’t help but just be endeared by his boyfriend. Harry doesn’t really know this because whenever he asks Louis what happened the previous night, he’ll just shrug and say the usual even though he doesn’t really know what the usual means. He doesn’t dwell on it too much since he knows that Louis won’t ever let him do anything that’ll harm his dignity or wellbeing. And he loves him too much for that.

 

 

_**Drink #5: Happy Harry Drunk** _

 

Flashback to the night when Niall and Barbara broke up. As great mates, Louis insisted on them going out and getting drunk off their asses to help Niall cope with his sadness. Niall was hesitant at first but when it comes to Harry and Liam’s puppy eyes and passive aggressiveness, he couldn’t help but agree with them. The night was still young when Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn met up which meant, they truly planned to get wasted. After entering the club down street, they ordered a few drinks and danced like no one’s watching and they’re just living in their own little worlds.

 

It was no surprise that Niall wasn’t his usual loud and obnoxious self but what absolutely shocked them all was when Harry downed his 4th fruity cocktail. At first Louis was apprehensive and hesitant to hand his boyfriend some drinks because he gets drunk easily and never gets pass drink #4 but after all the stress that he dealt with from one case to another, he just gave his lover the freedom to do what he wanted. What the lads saw in front of them was a red-faced Harry gasping for air because of too much laughter. They weren’t even talking that much besides the occasional “don’t worry man, you’ll find the right person soon.” which made Harry’s laugh untimely.

 

“Harold love, care to share what got you all… like this?” Louis tried to pry Harry’s drink off his hand but to no avail.

“Lou-eh!” After that one-liner from him, he became a giggling mess once more.

All of them looked at one another with wide eyes and just laughed with Harry because they’ve never seen him this intoxicated.

“I’m sorry mate I thought I wouldn’t be able to lighten up because of Barbs but Harry is really making it hard for me to sulk.” Niall wiped the tear from his eyes. The good thing is that that tear was due to laughter and not the breakup.

 

They finally calmed down after a couple of minutes and apparently, a few people are looking at the bunch weirdly. Harry finally drank his 5th and last drink for the night, as promised to Louis.

“Remember when-” Harry had burst into a laughing fit once more and Louis couldn’t help but fond over his boyfriend.

“As much as we’d like to stay a little longer, I believe young Harold here has had enough.” Louis looked apologetically to his mates and they all nodded in understanding.

“Hey I can hear you!”

“I know, love. Hope you felt better Nialler.” Louis turned from Harry to Niall and gave him a tight hug.

“Take care lads.”

“You too Ni!” An extra cheerful Harry slumped his body on Niall’s and hugged him tightly.

Louis finally removed Harry’s deadly grip from Niall after Niall shifted his wide eyes filled with panic from Louis to Harry repeatedly. He slung Harry’s arm over his shoulder, placed a firm grip on Harry’s hips to help him walk steadily, and went outside to hail a cab. He gave out their address to the driver and let Harry’s soft giggles fill his ears.

 

Once they arrived at their flat, Louis placed Harry on their bed and removed his boyfriend’s clothes. Harry still kept on laughing because apparently, according to his drunk hazed mind, he’s ticklish. He went down to their kitchen to get a couple of glasses and an aspirin for them because he knows that Harry will wake up with a raging headache in a couple of hours. When he went back to their room, Louis couldn’t stop himself from cooing because Harry moved to his side of the bed, with his back facing Louis ready to be the little spoon. There are times when Louis wonders what he did in his previous life to deserve this kind of life, with Harry nonetheless, and he’s truly just grateful for it. Finally, he lied down beside Harry, wrapped his arms around his torso, nuzzled into his hair, and fell into a peaceful slumber beside the love of his life.

 

Louis woke up earlier than Harry, so he used this opportunity to toast some bread and spread some peanut butter and jam on it for Harry. Once he’s finished, he went back to Harry and saw that he’s awake already. He placed the sandwiches on the drawers next to the bed and sat next to Harry.

“Good morning love. Y’alright?” He kissed Harry’s forehead, nose, then lips which resulted to Harry smiling back at him.

“I do now. Ow!” Harry sat up abruptly which caused him a banging feeling on his head. Louis helped him sit up slower whilst rubbing his hand along his back.

“Slow down darling. You’ve had loads of drinks last night.” He handed him the aspirin and water to which Harry accepted thankfully and drank it.

“What happened last night Lou? I don’t recall most of it.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows trying to search his brain for memories from the previous night, but he really doesn’t remember anything.

“Nothing much. Just the usual.” Louis also handed him the toasts and they munched on them in silence. Harry thought about asking Louis after his hangover die down, but he let this one pass and doesn’t think about it that much.

 

 

_**Drink #6: Silent Harry Drunk** _

 

Louis and the gang went out once more and celebrated with Harry because he was able to close a case. It was not just any ordinary case because you see, the lawyer of his opponent has never been defeated yet. Mark O’Malley’s clients were always charged not guilty because of his cunning yet intelligent defenses. He had been teasing Harry for weeks and riling his anger up, but Harry never gave in. Instead, he strived to be of service to his client because he knows for a fact that he isn’t guilty of the crime. After revisiting some of his law books and reaching out for the help of his old professors, he and his client were victorious. At first, O’Malley’s ego was truly busted but then he just let it slide past him and congratulated Harry for being the first person to beat him.

 

Harry went home that afternoon with a smile that never left his face. After 2 rounds of quick congratulatory blowjobs from Louis, they decided to have a good time in their favorite pub. Harry went for something strong that night; He went straight for shots of tequilas and vodkas. This earned him a few rowdy cheers from the rest of the group, but he paid them no mind.

They all piled up in the middle of the dance floor while the dj was playing his remix of Dancing On My Own. They looked silly they must admit but what matters more is that they’re all having fun. More people arrived which was their cue to go back to their seats. Louis ordered up another round but since he knows that Harry can’t take any hard liquor anymore, he ordered him a cocktail.

 

“Haz, you did great out there I’m so proud of you.” Zayn squished Harry cheeks with his forefingers then hugged him tight after. Harry muttered a quiet thanks then he was attacked by Liam.

“I knew you had it in you, Harry. Congrats, bub.” Liam also hugged Harry then patted him on the back afterwards. Still, Harry just uttered a hushed “Thank you.”

Niall clung onto Harry and kissed his cheek which Harry almost wiped away because of how sloppy Niall was. He is almost equivalent to a salivating dog, but he knows that if he’d done that, Niall will be sad. So he just smiled at him, closed lipped and tiny. “Harry my love, I’m glad you let that Mark asshole eat your dust. ‘m so so so so proud of ya.” Niall’s resounding laugh filled his ears, yet he managed to slip in a quiet thank you once he got off him.

 

Louis can’t help but observe how different Harry was tonight. He barely talked and was shy all evening. They were supposed to enjoy and live a little because of his case but then Harry remained silent all throughout. Was he silent because he was preening too much or was it something else. He was disrupted by his thought when the server handed them their drinks. Louis paid him and gave a generous amount of tip which made the other lad smile. They all drank while engaging in a conversation, without Harry responding, until Zayn noticed how odd Harry was.

“Harry, mate y’alright?” He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him with worry filled eyes. Harry nodded at him and laid his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Oh God, could this be drink number 6 Harry? The silent one?” Niall chuckled at his amusing discovery which— absolutely makes sense. They all know that Harry only drinks little booze since he’s lightweight and usually never pass through drink number 4. The four of them talked about the incident during Niall’s breakup and deemed it as drink number 5 Harry: the happy one. They all cackled at Niall’s statement once the thought finally sank in. Harry was absolutely clueless since he never moved from his spot and never made a comeback.

“You’re a meek one, aren’t you?” Louis fondly smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He returned to his drink and was surprised to see that Harry had already finished his cocktail.

 

“This night has been great lads but unfortunately, we all still have to work tomorrow. See you soon then.” Liam hugged everyone and left. Niall and Zayn followed suit leaving Harry and Louis alone.

“Baby, do you wanna go home?” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand as he watched the other nod in silence. They’re finally out of the pub and they decided to just walk home since Harry was still able to walk by himself. This was peculiar for Louis since 5-drinks Harry can barely stand up straight, but then 6-drinks Harry can walk properly. Either way, he still placed some aspirins and water on their bedside table and removed Harry’s clothes when they got in bed. They cuddled and fell asleep after but not without Louis reminding Harry that he’s immensely proud of him.

 

He woke up the next morning with Harry staring creepily at him. He just shook his head and booped Harry’s nose. “You know, it’s rude to watch people when they’re sleeping.” Harry cuddled further into Louis’ grasp and kissed his neck briefly.

“How’s your head, babe? Does it hurt?” Louis asked Harry and was rewarded with a shake of head.

“Are you still in your drink number 6 state?” Louis rubbed his hands along Harry’s back, but he pulled away.

“Drink number 6? Wus that about?” Harry looked at him curiously waiting for an answer. Louis just smiled at him and shrugged.

“Lou, what happened last night?”

“Nothing, love. Just the usual. Now let’s get up we still have to go to work.” They finally got moving but the question still bugged Harry. What does the usual even mean?

 

 

_**Drink #7: Sleepy Harry Drunk** _

 

Every 3rd Friday of the month, the lads made a pact to hang out with one another despite their busy schedules; They’re just that tight, _really_. This time, Louis and Harry’s flat is the assigned place for the night. They’ve got all the drinks lined up on their coffee table and Louis is sorta helping Harry with their dinner and snacks.

 

“Lou, if you’re just gonna sit there and distract me then you should probably be more useful. Move your lazy ass and clean the living room for a mo, please.”

“How can you be annoying and endearing at the same time, Christ!” Louis finally got off the counter and groped Harrys ass. Harry let out a surprised yelp at him and almost dropped his spatula. “For your information, I’m already useful. I’m letting you enjoy the view, aren’t I?” He pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips and smacked his ass after leaving the kitchen to pick up some discarded clothes on the living room. Harry sighed at his actions and rolled his eyes. No matter how silly and childish Louis acts, he’d still want to spend the rest of his life with him. He went back to his pasta and let it cool down once he’s finished adding the sauce. Louis and Harry had a quick shower and got dressed as they wait for the others.

 

Once everyone’s arrived, they ate Harry’s dish and complimented him for it. Despite cooking for his friends for a couple of years now, he still gets flustered whenever they praise his cooking skills. Louis squeezed his hand in agreement and flashed him his Harry smile, as they all call it. It’s a silent thank you and appreciation, they both know that. The rest of the night dragged on as usual and they’re all sitting around Louis and Harry’s living room while We’re The Millers is playing. They didn’t plan on getting drunk that night, so they just drank a couple bottles of beer. To their surprise, Harry chugged his beers like water that he saw after getting stuck in a desert for months. No one bothered to comment about it because they’re all excited to see what drink number 7 Harry’s like. Harry has been plastered on Louis’ side all night, and Louis, being the great boyfriend that he is, let him cuddle and played with his curls. When Scotty P was introduced to Rose and David, he heard Harry’s soft snores and nudged him up a bit.

“D’you want to sleep on my lap Haz?” Louis didn’t get a response because Harry already dropped his head on Louis’ lap. Louis still continued to play with his hair.

The boys looked at him amusedly. Liam was first to claim in a hushed tone. “Is it drink #7 Harry?” They all chuckled lowly and carefully not wanting to wake Harry up from his sleep. When the movie’s done, they all bid their goodbyes to Louis softly since Harry’s hasn’t awaken yet.

 

“Harry love, the lads are gone. Wanna move to our bed?” Harry moaned in response and sat up straight looking at his surroundings with confusion painting his face. After that, he rested his head on Louis’ shoulder once more and wrapped his arms around his middle. Drink #7 Harry is very cuddly, and it’s taken all of Louis’ effort to push him away slightly.

“I’ve got to clean up the mess now. Go sleep in our bedroom, I’ll follow soon.” Louis kissed Harry’s forehead, but Harry just pouted.

“Stay, please?”

“But baby it’s me-”

“Please?” Harry flashed him another pout and moved closer to Louis hugging him tighter. Louis sighed and lead Harry to their room.

“I guess, I could do that tomorrow.” Harry sleepily grinned at him once they were situated on their bed.

 

The next day when Harry asked Louis what happened the previous night, he just shrugged and said the usual. Harry’s annoyed he doesn’t know what the usual means, but he knows that he’ll get to the bottom of it real soon.

 

 

_**Drink #8: Flirty Harry Drunk** _

 

Liam messaged the group if they wanted to have a karaoke night. It surprised all of them because Liam barely plan their night outs but they didn’t pass this one up and they all agreed right away. When Harry and Louis went home, they changed and [dressed up nicely](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DwPTqLYV4AA5aK-.jpg) then headed towards the newly opened pub near Liam’s.

Niall was the first one who made fake gagging noises when he spotted the couple. ‘Really? You two went for matching outfits? You gross me out, God!” This earned him a hit on the head from Louis.

“It wasn’t intentional we swear.” Harry waved his hands in front of him frantically then turned to face Louis. Hmm, they did have a color coordinated clothes but it’s not like they planned it. They’re just turning into an old married couple at this point. They sat on a booth and ordered a couple of rounds alongside some chips and nachos. Everyone exchanged stories excitedly even though they’ve seen one another 2 weeks ago.

 

Zayn was in the middle of his story about this nobody model who complains about everything and demands a lot when someone on stage made an announcement.

“Good evening everyone I am Alex welcome to Joe’s. How are you doing tonight? Good, yeah? Tonight is special because we’ll be having our first ever karaoke night! Anyone who’s willing to perform in front of a crowd, drunk or not-” Cheers and laughter filled the room and interrupted him. “As I was saying, you can go sign up with our lovely manager Chris right there.” He pointed towards the right side near the stage and Chris waved at everyone. “Have a lovely night everyone! Enjoy!”

 

“I guess we should all sign up.” Niall finished his Guinness in 3 large gulps and wiped the foam on his mouth once he’s done.

“Nah, it’s too early for this. We need more booze.” Louis also chugged down his drink and checked on Harry. “Babe, how many blue lagoons have you drank?”

“Uh 5 I think? I want sex on the beach, Lou.”

“Ew have some decency Styles.” Zayn threw him a rolled-up tissue and Harry countered him by throwing peanuts at him.

“Was talking about the drink, you tosser.” He let out an annoyed grunt and had a grumpy face.

“Oh well if that’s the case, we need 3 more drinks for little Harold here.” Niall went to the bartender and ordered some shots and an additional sex on the beach for Harry. Harry was about to ask the lads what Niall meant by 3 more drinks but then he just shrugged it off and drank his confusion away. After downing his drinks, he placed his hand on top of Louis’ thigh moving it closer to his crotch.

“Harry what are you doing?” Louis whispered and pried off his hand, but Harry moved it right back.

“D’you not want me?”

“We’re in public love.”

“Oh. Okay then lemme just get some water.”

“No, I’ll get it.”

“S’fine I can get one for myself, Louis.” Harry kissed Louis briefly promising he’ll be back soon and went to the counter.

 

Harry sat on one of the bar stool and asked the bartender for a glass of water.

“Just water, darling?”

“Yes. Why, d’you have something up your sleeve?” Harry moved closer to him and looked at him challengingly. The bartender gave him a onceover and licked his lips.

“Well I guess you’re more of a cocktail type of lad if I’m being honest.” Harry laughed amusingly at him because he’s not wrong. He adores fruity cocktails.

“How’d you-”

“I think that’s enough, love.” Louis stopped him mid-sentence and held him closely by the waist. Even though Harry wasn’t looking at him, he knows that Louis is sending death glares at the other lad.

“But I haven’t had m’water yet.” Harry scooted closer to Louis and gave him a pleading pout. Louis sighed but asked the bartender for a glass of water with a pointed stare. He handed him the glass immediately since he doesn’t want to anger the smaller man. They went back to the booth after and the others noticed the change of air once they sat down.

 

“What happened back there?” Liam asked looking back and forth between Harry and Louis.

“Nothing. I think we should sign up now what do you say?” Louis said and ate some chips.

“Louis’ jealous.” Harry giggled

“No I’m not!” Louis protested quickly- too quickly for his liking but he can’t help it.

“If you say sooo.” Harry moved in between Niall and Zayn Resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder and his leg on top of Niall’s.

“Z, you look more gorgeous up close.” Harry flashed him a sheepish grin and played with the rings on Zayn’s hand.

Zayn looked weirdly at him and gave his best “what the fuck is your boyfriend doing?” face towards Louis but Louis just rolled his eyes and shrugged. Harry saw the interaction and it just made him infuriated. He switched his position now, laying on Niall’s and placing his leg on top of Zayn’s.

“Ni, d’you know that I like you better when you’re brunette.” Harry also grinned at him and Niall almost remove his mate away from him.

“It’s official. I don’t like drink #8 Harry.” Niall furrowed his brows at Harry then gave a pleading look towards Louis.

“Me too. But I think we should deem drink #8 Harry as a flirty one.” Zayn said while also starting to remove Harry's legs away from him.

“You think?” Louis scrunched his nose, but he finally went up and tried to pry Harry off of Niall. They walked hand in hand towards Chris writing both of their names and the song that they wanted to perform. Unfortunately, the person before them just finished singing meaning they’re next.

 

“Hey everyone I’m Louis and this is Harry my boyfriend.” They looked at each other and Harry squeezed Louis’ hand in return.

“Wooo get some!” They didn’t even have to look up since they already know that it’s Niall.

“Anyway, we’ll be singing Best Part. I hope we don’t suck.” Louis chuckled but stopped when he heard the intro. He sang the H.E.R’s verses wholeheartedly sometimes looking at Harry fondly other times, he’s looking at the crowd.

 

_“You're the coffee that I need in the morning  
You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring”_

_“I just wanna see how beautiful you are”_

_“If life is a movie  
Oh you're the best part, oh”_

And it’s true. Harry is the coffee- rather tea he needs in the morning. He’s the sunshine in the rain. He’s the best part of Louis’ life. He kissed Harry’s hand after his part and smiled at him. Harry started singing Daniel’s parts after he returned the gesture to Louis.

 

_“It's the sunrise_  
_And those blue eyes_  
_You're the one that I desire”_

_“You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert  
You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts”_

_“If life is a movie  
Then you're the best part, oh”_

Harry knows he’s making heart eyes at Louis, but he cannot control himself. The song fits them perfectly. They are each other’s best parts. It makes Harry’s heart flutter whenever he thinks about how Louis loves him and how he loves Louis back as well.

 

_“If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you”_

And no, they didn’t need words to say how much they love each other. From the simple touches to the late-night cuddles to not eating dinner when the other isn’t around yet. They know; They feel each other’s love radiating.

 

When they’ve finished singing, they hugged each other tightly and pecked quickly. The crowd cheered for them and they saw that their friends all had their phones out taking videos of a precious moment. They went back to their booth and was attacked with hugs and sniffles.

“You two almost made me cry.” Liam swatted them but hugged them right after.

“How will we even top that, lads?” Niall whined and mouthed I hate you to Harry and Louis.

“Relax lads. We’ve got this.” Zayn raised his eyebrows confidently.

 

The trio signed up and performed a Destiny’s Child song but they got into an argument before that because neither Zayn nor Niall want other part besides Beyoncé’s. Niall told Zayn that he’d be Beyoncé if he danced like her so Zayn gave the spot right away. They performed Bootylicious with the same routine from the music video and it made the audience crack up and laugh too much. After the sappy performance from Louis and Harry, the crowd deserved this a lot. Of course the other two filmed their friends as well. They won’t let this moment die. After the performance, they all think that they’ve already had too much fun so they bid their farewells.

“We should do this again some time lads.” Louis said whilst walking backwards.

“Definitely!” The other lads screamed in unison.

 

The walk back to Harry and Louis’ flat was done in silence. They finally went to bed but as usual, Louis made sure that there was painkillers and water near them just in case any of them wakes up with a banging headache. Fortunately, neither of them did but Harry finally asked Louis about the drink numbers and Louis gave in.

“You see, Haz, you never reach pass 4 drinks right? That was always your maximum. But these past few week, whenever we go out, you increase your intake. We’ve all observed that your attitude or like mood changes each time they add up.”

“What was drink #5 me like?”

“Uh you were a tad happy. You were a laughing mess during Niall’s breakup.” Louis played with Harry’s hair. He likes doing that a lot.

“Oh shit, was I? I feel so bad now.” Harry was starting to cry but then Louis assured him right away not wanting to see his boyfriend sad.

“Baby, no. Niall wasn’t mad or sad. In fact, he lightened up when he saw you like that so it’s all good.”

“Really?” Louis nodded and kissed his forehead in reply.

“So what was drink #6 me like?”

“Oh remember when you won against the undefeated O’Malley?” Harry nodded and waited for his reply.

“You we’re silent all night. It was ironic since you should be celebrating but I don’t know. That’s 6th drink Harry I suppose.”

“Next please.”

“Drink #7 Harry was sleepy and was extra cuddly that night.”

“Oh and last night?” Harry looked at him with curiously even though he already knows the answer.

“We all dislike drink #8 Harry you should never go back to that.”

“You all? or do you mean just you?”

“I mean you made Zayn and Niall slightly uncomfortable but yes, _especially me_. I didn’t like flirty you particularly if those flirtatious remarks were aimed at someone else and not me.” Louis tried to be serious but he pinched Harry’s sides to lighten up the mood.

“I forgot that part I guess. I think that the water helped clear my mind because I remember everything perfectly right after.”

 

Harry looked at Louis and caressed his cheek affectionately. They kissed slowly wanting to savor the moment. When they pulled away, Harry still rested his forehead on Louis.

“I love you Louis.”

“I love you Harry. Drunk or not.”

Harry slapped his arm playfully but laughed with him. They spent the rest of the day cuddling and everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ily all sm <3 I also cried a lil bit when writing the duet hope y'all did too bc I'm so soft rn unu PS did anyone notice the Grey’s and B99 references hehe :~)


End file.
